1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure cleaning unit including a pressurized, recirculating pump subsystem, a heated fluid feed subsystem, an electrical control sub-system, and a fluid sprayer subsystem and to method for using the unit to clean surfaces.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure cleaning unit including a pressurized, re-circulating pump subsystem where fluid is re-circulated by an unloader valve set to a pressure below a maximum output pressure of the pump, a heated fluid feed subsystem having unidirectional flow from the feed subsystem into the pump subsystem and having a thermocouple water temperature controller, an electrical control sub-system, and a fluid sprayer subsystem and to method for using the unit to clean surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning units currently in the art are designed to operate in a non-pressurized environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,162 discloses an electric combination cleaner which utilizes a float tank attached to a pump which then forwards water to heaters which in turn forwards water to the dispenser wand. Although water is or can be re-circulated to the float tank, the re-circulated fluid is not maintained under pressure.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved pressure cleaning unit that utilizes a pressurized, re-circulating pumping subsystem so that cleaning fluid is immediately available to at the desired pressure on demand.